Sincerely Yours, Edward
by FuzzehxSocks
Summary: Edward Elric was accepted in to one of the most prestigious prep schools ever, Peche Prep. Ed doesn't think that he will ever get used to this system of Cliques and Outsiders. And what's up with his new roommate, William Hoshe?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any other licensed ideas mentioned in this story. **

**Well, I had this idea stuck in my mind for about two weeks and I really, REALLY had to get it out. So hope you have fun with this one. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Edward Elric looked out the window of the train in a daze, staring at the passing clouds. Sighing, he closed his eyes. The train ride was utterly boring without Al to keep him company. Al was his little brother who is currently at home with his Aunt Izumi. They had always been together no matter what since he was three. Ed was always the child prodigy and Al was the sweet, caring child. Last week, a letter from the most famous private school, Peche Prep, arrived. They were apparently inviting Edward to their school because of his awesomely huge intelligence level. Al, being Al, told him to go for it, but Ed, being as stubborn as a bull (and proud of it, damnit.), said no until Izumi knocked some sense into him, literally. The train pulled into a stop and he got up. He flagged down a taxi and got in, telling the driver the location. After a while in the car, Ed felt like squirming in the uncomfortable leather chairs that the taxi provided and stared at the road in front of him. He closed my eyes to think about the new school that he would be attending by tomorrow. Ed hoped that the school wasn't full of those snobby, rich kids that could get whatever they wanted. Those people would simply be loathed by him. Spoiled and all they can do is sit on their ass all day while someone else does their shit jobs. Ed took a deep breathe of fresh air as he came out of the taxi and then paid the driver. He got out swiftly and marched up to the gate with his suitcase. As confidently as he could, he called out to the intercom. A soft female voice flowed out of the box.

"_Please state your name and reason of entrance."_

"Edward Elric, new student." There was a pause and then the melodic voice came out again.

"_Thank you and have a wonderful afternoon."_ The gates opened slowly and he walked in nervously. He strode into the nearest building that he could find on this gigantic campus and looked around. Ed looked around in awe when he walked in the building, not looking in front of him, and ran into someone. He looked up angrily about to accuse the person who bumped into him but was met with a pair of corkscrew glasses staring down at him with an offered hand. The boy had short brown hair and was wearing an over-sized sweater. He didn't seem updated in what teens wore these days, but Edward didn't as bothered with this as most people would be. He chuckled nervously and took the offered hand.

"Sorry about that." Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck. The boy stared at him for a while but then jabbed his thumb to the right suddenly. Ed hesitantly looked to the direction pointed at and saw a huge sign next to an open door that said "Office" with big flashing lights. Doh! When the hell did that get there? Ed blushed furiously and thanked the boy in a mumbled tone. Hoping that he was heard, Ed quickly turned the direction of the office and started walking slowly. He peeked behind after a second or two to see if the boy was still there, but he was gone. Still being little pink in the face, Ed walked into the door and found a secretary who was typing away on the keyboard with a lady standing next to her. The woman had white hair, a kind face and was currently directing the woman next to her. Her whole look screamed "Hey, I'm old and love tea!", but Ed pushed this thought aside. The secretary looked up and noticed Edward staring over at them. Smiling, she then turned to the woman who was mentioned and talked quietly with her for a moment with a few hand gestures toward Edward. The old woman looked up curiously and saw him staring at them and Ed quickly looked down. She smiled pleasantly and walked over.

"Why, hello there, Sir. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, ma'am, but I'm the new student." Ed said, straining to be as polite as he could be. He didn't want to give a bad first impression.

"Oh, so you would be Mr. Elric, I presume?" She asked in her soft voice. He nodded slightly and she smiled again. She then reached in to a drawer and took out a sheet of paper. "Here you go, dear, this would be your dorm number and your classes." Ed took the paper gratefully and smiled at her widely.

"Thank you, Mrs…?"

"Peche, dear, Dante Peche." She said, smiling coyly. Ed realized who he was talking to and gasped.

"So sorry, Mrs. Peche. I didn't know it was you." Ed said quickly, scolding himself mentally. Dante laughed softly.

"No need to bow, sweet. I'm just the principal." He looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Peche." She nodded and walked back into a door which Ed took as her office. He stared at the door, mouth agape, but then saw the secretary staring, so he decided to take his leave. As he left awkwardly, the secretary giggled.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After leaving the office, Edward was more confused than ever before. Without anyone to help him, he wandered through this hell hole to find the building that held his dorm room. He was apparently sharing the room with someone named William Hoshe. Hopefully, he isn't a jerk. When Ed finally found Building E after some hours of searching, he ran upstairs to find his room.

"Hm…Let's see…Dorm room 416…" He muttered while looking at all the doors in the hallway. "Ah! Found you!" Ed said happily once he saw a door with the number '416' painted on with black ink. Edward fumbled with his stuff before grabbing the keycard and stuffing the card none too gently in the slot. The light above the handle blinked red, then green twice and unlocked. He quickly grabbed the handle and pushed the door open to find the boy he ran into just a few minutes before on one of the beds, reading a book.

"Oh! You're William Hoshe?" Ed asked in surprised. The boy looked up in abruptly, his glasses slightly slipping off his nose because of the sharp movement. He quickly pushed his glasses back up, covering the tiny exposure of his eyes that showed. The gleam of the glasses were so strong that Ed couldn't tell what colored eyes he had. He nodded slowly and quickly looked back down at his opened page.

"I'm your new roommate, Edward Elric." Ed told him. He saw him quietly nod again. The tension in the room was looming over them like a fat man, so he sighed and went in to put down his stuff. He quietly dropped his suitcase on his claimed bed and turned to face William. Since he really thought that the fat guy needed a diet, he finally spoke.

"Hey, William, I'm going to take a look around the campus, 'kay?" Ed said while walking towards the door. He didn't hear a reply, but saw a hand pop out behind the wall and took it as an okay. Ed started down the stairs and stood outside in the sun for a while before stretching and starting to walk again. He walked aimlessly around the campus until he found a door labeled the Library. Ed smiled at this and swiftly made a turn in to the opened room. While looking around he bumped in to someone again. Gosh, he felt clumsy today. Ed stood up first this time and looked down to see a girl with blonde hair rubbing her head.

"Ah, so sorry!" He said, hurrying to help her up. She gladly took the hand and let him pull her up. When she was standing again, she took a deep breath and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, and sorry for bumping in to you like that, "She said. "My friends _do _say I'm rather clumsy." She said while sticking out her tongue and hitting her head playfully. Ed smiled at this and looked the girl over. She was rather pretty. She had blonde hair, a white spaghetti strapped shirt, and a tight black mini-skirt. She could do with a little more clothing, but other than that, she was really cute.

Winry POV –

Oh. My. God. Thank you, Lord! I just bumped in to the cutest, most _HAWTEST _guy **ever.** There's, like, some light surrounding him, making him almost unbearable to look at. He's like an ANGEL with his long golden hair, with eyes the color of melted gold. I think this is, like, destiny, for me to meet him. Thank you Lo-

"Er…excuse me, miss, but your stepping on my toe." I looked down to see my foot on top of his, my boots crushing his toes. I quickly jumped back.

"Crap! Oops…I'm so sorry!" I apologized. He's so polite, too! It's like my own Prince Charming!

-Back to Edward POV-

Ed looked at her, slightly creeped out by the unneeded staring. She sighed repeatedly while looking at him. He really didn't think that he was **that** boring. Sheesh.

"Well, I think I'll be going now, miss…?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! Um…Rockbell. Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you." She replied quickly. "Are you new here? 'Cause I never seen you in any of the Cliques." Ed rose a brow.

"Cliques?" Ed asked, quite confused at the word.

"Oh, yeah." Winry said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth and babbled on. "In our school, people divide themselves among the others. Once you start in this school, you have to pick one or you'll turn in to a "Outsider". Right now there is only one "Outsider". Being an "Outsider" is the worse thing that could happen to you, in my point of view. Nobody talks to you or they get bumped out of their Clique. There are millions of Cliques. I belong to the biggest Clique, The "Populars". We have the most power in the school."

"I see…so the school teachers approve of this system?" Ed questioned, the whole Cliques idea sounded completely crazy to him.

"Well, it's more like they don't care." Winry said with a shrug. "But by now it's, like, tradition."

"I see." '_I wonder what Clique William is in.' _Edward thought. He then felt something grasp his hand.

"You are totally joining my Clique. They'll **adore** you, trust me." Winry gushed while dragging Ed along with her.

"W-wait!" He cried out in protest, but she didn't hear him because of her rambled thoughts of _destiny_ and other stuff.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After a few minutes of the girl almost pulling Ed's arm out of his socket, they finally stopped. He looked around him to find himself in the middle of three buildings.

"Well, here we are!" Winry said brightly.

"Really." Ed said, more like a statement then a question, rubbing his sore arm.

"Yup!" Winry said, oblivious to the pain that she caused. "To join you have to meet Roy."

"Whoop-dee-doo." Ed said unenthusiastically making a circle motion with his finger.

"He's like the leader of the "Populars"." Winry said seriously, bouncing toward a huge group of people. How they kept so close and squished together4 was pretty funny to Edward. Like they were an exclusive pack. The "Untouchables", maybe? Ed snickered quietly. Winry came to a sudden stop so Ed followed.

"Roy, Roy!" Winry bubbled eagerly. "I found a new recruit!" The person named Roy was a handsome male about the age of sixteen. Around his were about five girls, all clinging on to him.

"Roooy!" One of the girls sultrily. "Don't ignore mee."

"What about meee, Roy-kins?" Another purred.

"He doesn't want to see _your _baby-face; Roy wants to look at me." Another one called.

"Ladies, Ladies!" The ebony haired teen said finally. "I have enough attention for **all** of you!"

"Roy." Winry huffed impatiently. "If you done playing with your sluts, could you show some attention here?" Roy looked over at her and smirked.

"Yes, Winry babe?" Winry's eye twitched.

"Just Winry, thanks." She sighed. "Roy, this is Edward. He wants to be recruited."

"Of course he does!" Roy cried passionately. "Who DOESN'T want to be recruited by the sexiest Clique EVER?!"

"Right." Ed said quietly under his breath. Roy looked over at him and examined him.

"Winry snatched up another hot one, I see!" Roy said, whistling. Winry blushed ferociously

"I did not!" Winry protested.

"Right, right, sweetheart." Roy said doubtfully.

"Argh!" Winry screamed in frustration. "Whatever, but can he join?"

"Sure thing, he looks interesting." Roy said, looking over at Ed again. Winry grinned widely and left in a hurry saying something about leaving something in the library. Ed looked at her but then heard a voice next to his ear.

"You're going to have to let her down gently, man."

"What?" Ed asked, not even looking at who the voice was coming from.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

"What?!" Ed screamed, jumping away from the voice this time. It was that Roy dude.

"I said you're gay." Roy stated simply.

"I am not gay." Ed said defensively.

"Are you sure? Because my Gaydar went off like crazy when I saw you!" Roy said in complete seriousness.

"Gaydar?" Ed asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you can't buy them in stores, y'know!" Roy said proudly. "They come with your instincts."

"Well, I think your "instincts" went bad, because I am _not_ gay." Ed said as if he ended the conversation then and there.

"No, my instincts are never wro-!" Roy was about to protest before he was cut off by a blonde girl.

"Yes, that's why last time you said we would probably have no homework last week the teacher piled it up on us." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"But I was so sure, Riza!" Roy whined.

"Give it up, Roy." The girl named Riza rubbed her temples. "Your so called "instincts' suck."

"They do not!" Roy said in protest. Ed watched the two fight before sighing and walking away.

"I'm going to go sleep my room for the rest of the day." Ed said to them.

"Are you sure?" Riza asked worried. "You okay?" Ed smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed tried to reassure her.

"If you say so, Edward." Riza said sighing. "Good day, then."

"You, too." He grinned. He headed back toward the E building and stuffed his hands in his pockets. That was really weird. Roy is the weirdest womanizer ever and Riza is a pretty awesome Discipline Committee leader. Winry was a ditzy blonde, but was pretty fun to hang out with. Ed laughed at the strange collection of friends he made so far. He walked down the hallway, looking for his room. He shoved the keycard in to the slot again and turned the knob.

"Hey, William, I'm ba-" Ed stopped mid-sentence because when he looked up his eyes met with sharp, purple eyes and milky white skin. There, in the room, was a boy taking off his shirt. But this wasn't your normal boy; this boy was the definition of _beautiful._ He looked like a god. His dark green, waist length hair, to his mischievous violet eyes to his beautifully pale skin. Ed's mind was going on an overload of confusion and, oddly enough, horny hormones. The purple eyes widened in realization.

"Shit!" was the last thing that Edward heard before passing out.

"_William?!" _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Thank you to those who actually took their time to read the shitty beginning of this new story and didn't click the back button once you read the first sentence. Hope you guys'll like this story. –crosses fingers- It's going slowly in to the idea that I'm trying to get to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, once I saw the first review, I immediately started this chapter. Hahaa. So it's true that reviews motivate the authoress/author. Have fun**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ed opened his eyes slowly, wincing when he saw the bright light. He heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you're okay." The smooth voice breathed out softly. The voice reminded him of melted chocolate. Ed now completely opened his eyes, curious to see what or who could produce such a beautiful sound. He saw pale skin, pink lips, purple eyes, green hai- wait a second. _Purple eyes? Green hair?_

"SHIT!" Ed screamed, sitting upright abruptly. He turned around so fast it was amazing he didn't get a whiplash. "Who the HELL are you and what did you do to William?" Ed asked in a steady voice, backing away against the wall. Hey, the dude was a sex god, that he will admit, but he didn't want any strangers in his room. Even though the stranger might be abnormally sexy and all around hot. The pale boy brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeaaah, 'bout that…" He started.

"YOU ATE HIM?" Ed screamed, too terrified to even transfer what he just said _**himself**_. The other boy blinked.

"The hel-? No, I did not eat him!" The emerald haired one said, shaking his head with a hand smacked on his face. "I _**am **_him." Ed stared at him. No signs of laughing, lying, and his face is completely serious.

"You must be one _heck_ ofva liar." Ed said bluntly.

"I'M NOT LYING." The boy grabbed Edward's shoulders and started to shake him a bit.

"You really expect me to believe that my roommate, William Hoshe, person who wears corkscrew glasses, has brown hair, and wears overly baggy clothes that make him look gaudy, is you." Ed demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes." Ed started to burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHA- you- HAHAHA- William- HAHAHA- silent room- HAHAHAHA- mate- HAHAHA," Ed stopped laughing and wiped the corner of his eyes. He saw that the other guy had a serious look on his face. "You can't be serious." Ed said dully.

"I am," "William" said. "Completely serious."

"Then prove it to me." Ed deadpanned, throwing his arms in the air. The boy looked thoughtful for a second.

"Okay then," He started slowly. "But you can't tell anyone else!" The boy put a finger to his perfectly pink lips. "NOBODY." Edward nodded.

"I swear." Ed said solemnly. The violet eyed teen took a deep breath and put on a pair of glasses. He took out a wig from the drawer and quickly stuffed it on. He then grabbed an oversized sweatshirt from the bed and carelessly tossed it on. He then turned around to face Ed. He smiled brightly.

"Ta Da…?" He said uncertainly. "I guess." He scratched the back of his head. Ed was staring, his jaw slightly ajar. "William" started to feel uncomfortable with the staring so he took off the glasses and wig and placed them on the nightstand.

**-After Ed's continuous staring-**

"Okay, one question." Ed said, shaking his head." "Why do you need to wear that costume?" William looked over at him and flopped onto his bed.

"You know that person named Envy? The new 'aspiring model'?" William asked slowly.

"Never saw a picture of that person but people say that they don't know his or her gender." Ed said, racking his brain for more information he heard about this person from the squealing of girls to the "Oh god, she's hot" of the guys. "All I remember about that Envy person is people talking about him or her as the god slash goddess of the whole entertainment business." Ed finished somewhat thoughtfully. He heard the springs on the other bed move a little, but only slightly, due to the light weight of the male. Ed looked over and saw William dig through the drawers and pull out a glossy paged magazine. The next thing he knew, the thing was shoved under his nose. He glanced at the cover which was a picture of an androgynous teen, chains tied around the person's wrists and with leather short-shorts and a turtle-neck, mid-drift showing t-shirt. The bold headline screamed: "AN INTERVIEW WITH HOTTEST NEW MODEL, ENVY CURTIS!" Ed stared at the picture and realized that it was a picture of William. Wait, what?

"Do you get it yet?" William asked, leaning against the door frame of the rest room. Edward gulped.

"S-somewhat." Ed managed to stutter out. 'William' strutted over and took away the magazine.

"Envy Curtis, age 17, is the newest hot sensation of the entertainment world!" Envy mimicked with a high-pitched sarcastically cherry voice. "If I didn't wear this stupid outfit, the clothes I _would_ be wearing would come home torn to shreds and I would come home every day **half-naked."** This is the part where he started to rant. "Not that I DON'T WANT TO BE NAKED. I mean, WHOOO DOESN'T WANNA BE NAKED and RUN home from a school that's FIFTY BLOCKS AWAY?" Ed backed away slightly from the yelling beauty. So beauty **is** the beast. "NOT ME! I TOOOTALLY WANNA RUN FIFTY BLOCKS!" He slightly calmed down and got a thoughtful look. "Maybe that's why I like private schools." He shrugged and looked directly into Ed's eyes. "You can't tell ANYONE. A-N-Y-O-N-E. You listening?"

"Y-yeah, I got it." Ed said, still slightly overwhelmed. This is just too much for a sixteen year old to take in one day. Envy suddenly smiled.

"Thanks! You're a great help!" He giggled and skipped into the bathroom. Edward stared after him.

"I'm still not sure if it's a girl pretending to be a guy, or a guy who just has permanent PMS…" Ed said, staring at the door.

"It's neither." He heard a voice come from the other side of the door. "It's a disease that's very contagious called "Envy-citous". A green head popped out from behind the door. "You just might get infected!" Ed stared at the door and let gravity pull him down on to his bed.

"This is too much to take in." He grumbled. He stared at the white ceiling and felt his eyes grow heavy. "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt anyone…" He yawned and closed his eyes.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Edward." A male voice called out to him. "Edward?" Ed opened his eyes to see "William Hoshe" in front of his face. He jumped away.

"What do you want?" Ed asked, holding up a pencil he grabbed from the table.

"Whoa, whoa there." William said, putting his hands up. "I'm not going to rape you are anything."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Just because I wear a disguise doesn't mean I'm a potential rapist, Ed." He replied, rolling his eyes. Ed transferred this thought, agreed with it slightly, and put down the pencil. "I just wanted to tell you that I have a gig tonight, so could you please leave the window open?"

"Why are you wearing your disguise then?" Ed asked, confused.

"'Cause, it causes less attention." He placed one leg on the window frame and his hands on either side of it. "No one will talk to me in this form, they're too afraid." He winked and took off. Ed looked at the digital clock that was on the table next to him._ '6:30 p.m., guess I'll go see if there's any dinner and come back here after a little fresh air.'_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Ed left the cafeteria slightly disgusted.

But only slightly.

The "food" in there was probably lumps of dirt that was spray painted different colors. Blargh. Ed really thought he could get a meal here. He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. He glanced at his watch which read '8:00'. '_The cafeteria is pretty far from my dorm, isn't it?"_. Ed sighed and looked at the dark sky which was painted purple, blue, and slightly orange. This has to be the weirdest thing that happened to Ed since the time when Al got into loincloth. Shudder. That time was just creepy. Seriously. The image of his own brother running around only in a tiny piece of cloth that covered his intimate parts still disturbed him greatly. Oh, god was it etched in his mind completely. Well, off that topic, this was very confusing. His roommate is a mood-swingy model who has to be in disguise at school or else he would be jumped and have to streak to the dorms.

And we still don't know if it's a he or she. Great.

Ed felt a migraine coming so he quickly got up and walked over back to Building E to get some rest. He stopped in front of a building when he started to feel faint. He held his head in his hands and crouched down.

"Guess…I shouldn't have…skipped…," He fell down on the ground softly. "Dinner…" was the last word he mumbled.

**-Envy P.O.V.-**

God, I hate Fridays. It's always late night gigs with stupid old men ogling at you. Jumping from building to building is easy for me. 'Mother dear' always had traps lying around that I had to escape from since birth.

**THUD**

I look down to see a glimpse of…

Golden hair?

…Hell, don't tell me its new roomie…

Oh crap, it is. What does he think he's doing lying around in front of a huge building that could lead to potential rape? Like he doesn't want to get his virginity stolen. I landed next to his limp body and crouched down.

"God help us, he's out cold." I grumbled under my breath. If it isn't enough that I'm annoyed by lewd staring, now I have to carry Chibs upstairs? Hmm…Chibi? I think I'll call him that from now on…! I quickly put him on my back and wrapped my arms around his thighs. Jumping back to the roof, I find our opened window and snuck in. I laid him down on his bed and got some bread from my cabinet. Hey, even models have to eat. After leaving the bread next to him, I went into the bathroom to shower. I really need one, maybe even a bath…

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Ed's gold eyes flickered open as he got a whiff of cinnamon bun next to him. He sat upright quickly and grabbed the sweet treat while opening it rapidly and eating it. He sat down and patted his stomach with a content smile.

Wait. _'Where am I?'_ He heard the door click open and he turned around to see a naked Envy with only a towel around his waist coming out of the restroom. Soon, Envy took notice of him and smirked.

"Like what you see, babe?" Ed flushed apple red.

"N-no!" He managed to choke out. "Where am I?"

"Our dorm room, no duh." Envy stated, lazily walking toward the closet where he pulled out a pair of black boxers. He dropped the towel and Ed covered his eyes quickly.

"You know, you could look." Envy said in such a happy voice you could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"No thanks."

"Well, I'm done." Ed took his hands off his eyes. Envy stood in front of him only clad in the black boxers he pulled out before.

"So you're a male." Ed said, looking Envy up and down.

"Congrats!" Envy said dramatically. "You're the first one to know!" This time Ed smirked.

"I feel oh-so-accomplished!" Ed cried almost as dramatically.

"Oh, you want to play it like that, hm?"

"Only if you want to." Envy's smirk grew wider.

"Wonderful!" He said grinning madly. "Our dorm life will be just like one of those girly, sappy dramas!"

"Oh, joy!" Ed said in faked cheer, clapping his hands in short movements.

"G'night, my wonderful dormie!" Envy said, slipping in to his bed.

"G'night, then." Ed replied, and they both fell asleep that night only to be awakened by a loud announcement.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**To be truthful, I just became lazy and didn't write anything. ******** But YES! THE NEXT CHAPTER from YOURS TRULY, MOI! :D Love you all! Oh, and I might not update Chaos at Central High that often, but I will update. Just not that soon. xD**


End file.
